Port Neualtenburg
Port Neualtenburg was a microstate located on the western side of the Funadama sim, in the central part of the Sansara mainland continent. Founded by Kendra Bancroft and Ulrika Zugzwang in mid to late 2006 following the dissolution of the original Neualtenburg (which became Neufreistadt), the city state of Port Neualtenburg carried over the Medieval Bavarian theme with the addition of a nautical, portside atmosphere. As a city populated by artists, the creative output of Port Neualtenburg was well known across the grid. Throughout its existence, the city was also involved in a number of cultural and role-play events, including the infamous War of Caledon, and much-loved annual Oktoberfest and Christmas celebrations that highlighted the creations of the community. Due to the early effects of the Global Financial Crisis, Port Neualtenburg’s structures and property were taken down and the land listed for sale. The last parcel was sold off in July of 2008. In an effort to preserve the city, Caledon founder and owner Desmond Shang placed an unprecedented open-ended offer to Kendra to rebuild Neualtenburg on some of his own land. Tragically Kendra passed away before this could occur. Die Gilde After their previous experience of helping to develop and working with a democratic government, Port Neualtenburg’s founders sought to retain greater control over the city’s land and polices and subsequently created ‘Die Gilde’. Inspired by 19th Century European artist’s communities, Kendra envisioned a group structure made up of artists working together as a cooperative to produce creative content for the marketplace and for the city, thus providing an ongoing income while also developing the community. The group was divided into four levels: * Gildemeister was the name given to the group’s sole leader, and the position assumed by Kendra. The Gildemeister was responsible for leading the city’s development and direction though project and event planning, building citizenship, tuition and guidance of residents as well as the ongoing administration of land and structural maintenance. * Meister was the name given to accomplished contributors who became full members of the community. They were provided a two story building with a 250 prim usage allowance in return for a 10% commission of their sales (a minimum of L$250 per week), tuition of Apprentices, and ongoing work towards the development of the city. Electing to reduce her responsibilities, Ulrika took a position as one of the city’s Meisters, however remained mostly absent from city affairs from that point onwards. * Journeyman was the name given to contributors who had begun to master their craft but had not yet fully established themselves in either the community and/or the marketplace. They were permitted a street wagon vendor with a 50 prim usage allowance in return for a 10% commission of their sales but with no minimum to pay. * Apprentice was the name given to a new member of the group who was required to study and work under a designated Meister until they had demonstrated they were ready to progress to a higher level. They were expected to pay their tutors directly with their services not L$, however they did not have a prim usage allowance. Events Part of Port Neualtenburg's ongoing community development was the creation of, and involvement in, various kinds of events. Designed to increase the city’s public profile while also providing a creative outlet for its people, Kendra placed great importance on these events and constantly searched for new ways to get the city’s residents involved in them. Residents were also greatly encouraged to develop events of their own. Some of the more notable events were: Oktoberfest, Weihnachtsmarkt, (a traditional German Christmas Market) and Cultural parades. Imperial Neualtenburg Although Port Neualtenburg became involved in several role-play events, none had the same significance or impact as the imperial period, which irrevocably changed Port Neualtenburg from a sleepy seaside village to capital of an empire, and elevated a humble city Bürgermeister to a powerful Kaiserin. The role-play was born out of a collision of several events that occurred simultaneously and by coincidence, but provided veteran role-player Kendra with all the tools she needed to build an enormous storyline around them, sewing them all into one. Background Prior to the role-play, the city of Port Neualtenburg was limited to just less than one third of the Funadama Sim, and consisted of one main street with a back alley with small harbours at either end. By early of 2007, Kendra had acquired land in the north and central parts of the Sim, allowing for her to expand the city with a new Platz (town plaza) and by building the Neuschwanstein inspired ‘Schloss Zugzwang’. Meanwhile, Meisters Jaeger Edelweiss and Xela Veranes had been developing their own projects. Jaeger, who was at the time the city’s tourism minister and had a background in the military, had been creating a ceremonial cavalry unit based on Guards regiments such as those in the Household Cavalry of the United Kingdom, with the idea of creating a tourist attraction out of periodically scheduled displays. The newly built Schloss and Platz provided the perfect venue to host the displays which had been planned to commence in mid 2007, with Kendra due to play the part of city’s Königin (Queen). Far away to the south on the mainland continent of Jeogeot, Xela had redeveloped his own land, using Skimi Mission’s Rothenberg set, into a small Bavarian hillside village in tribute to his first home in Port Neualtenburg , which he named Sternberg. The creation of this new state which was (for the sake of the already developing role-play) under Neualtenburg’s rule, allowed Königin Kendra to assume the position of empress regnant, and with the full support of all current Neualtenburgers became “Kaiserin Von Neualtenburg” and subsequently Imperial Neualtenburg was born. Category:Neualtenburg